Worrying, Worrying, Worrying
by chicagocamdengirl
Summary: Lucy is pregnant, when Kevin goes out all night, she wonders where other than breakfast he could have beenFirst fan-fic, review please!
1. chapter1

Lucy Kinkirk walked upstairs and then ran to the bathroom. This morning sickness was really getting to her. Lucy is about six months pregnant. Lucy got back up and sat on her bed and whispered to herself, "Why did this happen, I'm still in college and 'm pregnant!" right at that moment, Kevin walked in, he had been at work all day, as a police officer. He walked up and saw Lucy and immediately knew something was wrong, he asked her "what's wrong?" she replied "oh nothing", while thinking to herself, "err...why do I always keep my feelings bottled up!?!?!, she went down stairs and had dinner with her family. After rushing through even her favorite meal, she went upstairs; she needed some time to her self tonight to think. She was seriously considering abortion; she wasn't ready to have a child, especially mentally. She was still struggling with college and couldn't add a child into that mixture. She went to bed and fell asleep within 2 minutes. The next morning she woke up and looked at her block green letters on her clock, it was 10:00, "thank god it is Saturday," said Lucy, she totally forgot to set her alarm clock last night. She stood up and rushed to the bathroom and puked. Kevin wasn't in bed and Lucy was surprised. She didn't remember whether he had come to bed or not but figured he had just gotten up early. Lucy walked downstairs in her robe and pajamas and saw Ruthie sitting in the kitchen, quietly eating this breakfast. Lucy knew this wasn't normal for her but she was in a rush to talk to Kevin she didn't stop to ask. Lucy walked around the house looking for Kevin, every time coming near a bathroom, stopping and puking. She couldn't find him anywhere. She walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat breakfast. While she was cleaning her dishes Kevin walked through the door. Lucy was mad but happy to know nothing was wrong. Lucy asked him where he was and he struggled to find an answer. He finally replied, "I went out to breakfast, you weren't awake so I decided not to wake you". Lucy was ok with that but didn't totally believe him. Kevin walked upstairs after kissing Lucy quickly on the cheek. Lucy sat in the kitchen still wondering where he could have been other than breakfast. She thought to herself, "He couldn't be cheating on me, could he?" she hoped he was telling the truth but doubted that was the truth. She set upstairs to get dressed and find Kevin and ask him f he was really ready for a baby. Lucy walked upstairs and got dressed. She went in search of Kevin again and found him sitting on the couch watching football. She walked over to him and said "Umm...Kevin can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, What?" said Kevin  
  
"No not here in front of everyone, in private" Whispered Lucy  
  
"Sure lets go upstairs honey" Replied Kevin  
  
And they walked upstairs and Lucy started into her question, "Kevin I was wondering, are we really ready for a child, I mean, I am still in college and you are barely home, I mean are we really ready?"  
  
Kevin was shocked at the worry in his wife's words, he replied "I am ready, but what you are asking me you seemed really worried"  
  
"I am worried, we will never be there to talk care of our child, don't you see what I mean?"  
  
"Honey, of course I do, I am worried to but everyone is worried when they Are becoming parents, aren't they"  
  
"Yeah I guess but, well ok you're right" 


	2. chapter2

Lucy walked upstairs and she thought to herself, "I should tell Kevin I am considering abortion", but she knew her parents would definitely not approve of that, she tried to erase that idea from her head.  
  
Lucy sat on her bed for awhile and then her stomach grumbled, she looked at the clock and it was 12:45 and Lucy decided to have lunch. Lucy went downstairs and after eating her lunch, she decided to go find Ruthie and see what was wrong.  
  
Lucy looked around the house but didn't find her anywhere and figured she was at Peter's house like she always seemed to be. Lucy sat down in the kitchen and started working on her homework.  
  
Lucy finished her homework and looked at the clock, it was 4:00. She decided to go and look for Ruthie again.  
  
FYI: Sorry this chapter was so short but I am sort of out of ideas?!?!?! Tell me some in your reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
